


One Last Touch

by Chocolatequeen



Series: Doomsday ficlets and drabbles: angsty [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Based on a Tumblr Post, Doomsday Month, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they had been able to touch on that beach? How would their goodbye have been different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Doomsday Month on Tumblr, which was a wonderfully terrible idea I had. It was inspired partly by a post from Perfectlyrose, pointing out that when Rose reached for him, she reached for his face, not his hand.

Rose’s eyes, usually so bright and full of emotion, were hollow now. The light had gone out of them when she’d heard the word goodbye. The Doctor wished this could be the reunion she’d hoped for, but if they had to live apart for the rest of their lives, at least they could see each other one last time.

She reached for his face with a trembling hand. “Can I…”

He started to tell her no, that he was just an image. Then he felt a deep hum from the TARDIS, and he realised she’d done something to make it possible, even if all she was doing was creating the illusion of touch in their minds.  

Instead of answering in words, the Doctor took her hand and held it to his cheek. When he felt her familiar touch for the first time in months, he closed his eyes and leaned into it. After a breathless moment, he turned his head to brush his lips against her palm. He heard a choked sob, and a moment later, Rose had her arms around his waist and her face buried in his chest. Her tears were soaking through his shirt and he knew it would be stained with her mascara, but he didn’t care.

“How long do we have?” she whispered.

His arms tightened around her, not wanting to let her go. “Two minutes.”

They stood in a silent embrace for ten precious seconds. How could you possibly say goodbye to the love of your lives in two minutes? Words would never be enough, so the Doctor placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head back.

Sensing his intent, Rose raised herself up on her toes and brushed her lips against his in the barest hint of a caress. Once, twice, then his hands dropped to her hips and his lips took hers in a desperate kiss. Salty tears landed on her lips and she wondered if they were hers or his.

Even without time senses, Rose knew the seconds were slipping away. There were things she wanted–needed–to say, so she took a half step back, breaking the kiss but not leaving his comforting embrace.

“Will I ever see you again?”

The Doctor’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “You can’t, love,” he said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Rose swallowed back the sobs that threatened. There were words she’d left unsaid, and if this was her last chance, she wanted him to hear them.

“I—” Tears stole her voice, so she shook her head and tried again. “I love you.”

The heartbreak in his eyes told her he already knew, and if actions speak louder than words, she supposed there couldn’t be any doubt.

“Quite right, too,” he said. Rose searched his eyes, begging him silently to give her the words she needed to hear. “And I suppose, if it’s my last chance…” He tenderly brushed a strand of hair back over her ear and leaned closer. “Rose Tyler… I love you.”

Rose turned her head and pressed her lips against his. A few seconds later, the warmth of his embrace disappeared, and she collapsed to the beach in tears.

 


End file.
